full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Rosen
- Forms = - Human = - Dragon = - Hybrid = }}}} |voice actor = Tia Ballard}}Vivian Rosen is the young adopted sister of Mark Rosen, as well as the adopted daughter of Queen Amina. She's the sunshine and smile of the Rosen Clan, and doesn't mind to be nude in public. Characteristics *'Name': Vivian *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Electric Pink (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Candy, quizzes, Ashrek (Ashley and Derek), Pestie (Peter and Christie), Alaire (Alucard and Claire), Marthur (Maria and Arthur) making amalgam names for couples in the future, spas, Cameron, Jean *'Dislikes': Being hated for being a dragon (it happened when she and Christie met when she was a hunter, and she changed back, fearing in tears), gnomes *'Family': Birth Family (deceased), Rosen Clan (adopted family) Appearance Human Vivian is a 14 year old petite girl with topaz eyes and pink hair cut short, but has a small braid as a bang to frame the right side of her face, and bangs dangling in her face and left side. She has no chest, but has a thin waistline and hourglass hips and butt. Her casual clothing are jeans pink sandals, a backless and sleeveless white shirt with a blue jean jacket that’s a bit oversized on her petite body. Dragon Similar to Mark’s dragon form, except her tail is designed more for underwater travel. Hybrid Form Vivian’s Hybrid form is much like her human form but with her dragon form’s attributes. She has pink skin with a white underbelly on her face, neck, chest, stomach, inner thighs and lower legs and feet. Her hair remains the same, but she has pink and white dragon ears in place of her own. She has four claws on each hand in place of her fingers and thumbs, with four claw toes on her feet. She has her wings and dragon tail as well, all human sized proportions. Background Like the others, Vivian was rescued by Mark and Amy, fleeing from their world as most of their kind was wiped out, including her mother, Lamia. She was considered by Mark to be the little sister he never had, and their bond is the strongest in the Rosen Clan. She later joined Liz as a classmate at Shepard High, eventually catching onto the girl's growing feelings for her big brother. Unlike Salia, she encouraged Liz to pursue her feelings, thinking she would be the perfect mate for Mark. She eventually encountered true love of her own when she met a young werecat named Cameron Carrack and his sister Callie. Oblivious to Cameron's feelings to her at first, she slowly began to realize her own affections for him, and they consummated their love, making them mates, despite the species gap. Personality She is a bright, cheerful natured girl, who amazingly makes friends with everyone she meets. Though she does have a fear of those unable to accept her, in fearing they will slay her, causing her to cry. She seems to enjoy asking her friends and family to answer questions to quizzes. She’s a big fan of true romance, especially with the books she found in the human world. She loves the story, Beauty and the Beast, and once commented to Ashley and Liz that when she sees Peter and Christie together, she imagines Christie as Belle and Peter as the Beast (albeit he’s more of a cool-headed version than the ill-tempered one). Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragon' **'Partial Transformation': At first by instinct, and with much practice like the others, Vivian learns how to partially transform herself at times. **'Hybrid Form' *'Flight' *'Electrical Powers' *'Fire Breath: '''Is not as powerful as Mark and Amy's due to still trying to learn it' ' *'Powerful Gust from Wings''' *'Super Strength' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, she’s immortal and has a powerful healing factor, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. Skills *'Singing Voice' Relationship Vivian's Relationships Gallery Vivian Rosen fired up.JPG|Vivian Rosen fired up Vivian Rosen, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Vivian Rosen dragon form.JPG|Dragon Vivian Rosen hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid Eyecatchers Voice Actor Tia Ballard Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Rosen Clan Category:Siblings Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Triple Changers Category:Cameron's Love Interests